Yappari SHIKABABE ga suki
by miyabi-sama
Summary: Kakashi x Shikamaru, SHOTA, Shikamaru is twelve. RAPE. Kakashi sees his opportunity has come when a talented boy wants to become a ninja, but has no money.
1. insert money

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki

" zutto hanasanai yo..." cooed the soft voice in the darkness. Laugh. Touch. Cool skin on warm.

lower. Flinch. Jerk away. Slammed back. Pain. Cheek hurts. Hard slap echoing. Silence. Movement. Try to get away. Can't. Pushed down.

"Remember, you owe me. Pay." More touches. Close eyes. "this isn't happening, no, this isn'thappeningnothisisn'thappeningnononononono..."

------

It was the last few days of summer again, the busiest time of the year in Konoha. The Ninja Academy entrance exams were almost over, and everyone had done their best and more. Many had failed, but some did great and entered the Academy by various stipends and grants. Some entered through mediocre skills and rich parents.

However there was one boy who caught Kakashi's attention. Shikamaru Nara. It was late in the afternoon, the last few youngsters failing and passing the exam like every year. The boy showed great skill, and awed everyone. However all the grants had been handed away earlier and the boy's parents could never afford the entrance fee.

That was where our beloved Kakashi-sensei stepped in.

Later on, when almost everyone had left the Academy yard, except for one young boy and one teacher. Shikamaru was sitting under a tree and sobbing quietly, when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him. Shikamaru tried desperately to hide his tears but it was too late.

"Crying under a tree, huh? May I ask why?" Kakashi leaned down and gave the boy one of his famous heart-warming smiles. "Hatake-sensei...Um...It's just that..I've always wanted to become a ninja...And...now that I'm so close to it, the problem is something...as common as...money...I know I've got enough skills...and..All my plans..My future..My.....Everything..." Shikamaru replied slowly, now crying harder. He'd calmed down a little as he was explaining his situation to the friendly older man. But then reality hit him again, hard. Each and every one of his dreams had been crushed.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, and sat down next to Shikamaru. He put an arm on the young one's shoulder and pulled him closer so that the boy could lean against the jounin's muscular body.

"Tell you what, Kiddo. We'll go to my place, have some tea and figure this out. I saw you and you are clearly talented. I think we can come up with a solution. Now let's dry those tears and get going, shall we?" Shikamaru nodded slowly, whispering an almost inaudible "okay". Kakashi helped the brunette up and took his hand. And together they walked hand in hand to the older man's apartment.

When they arrived at Kakashi's, the boy was a lot calmer compared to before. Things had started to look a bit brighter because the nice guy had decided to help him out somehow. They went inside, Kakashi finally releasing Shikamaru's hand and pushing him in through the door. The boy felt something weird in his stomach when he heard the faint 'click' of the lock. The silver-haired teacher then followed Shikamaru into the room, guiding him towards the kitchen. There they sat down, Kakashi made them some tea and the setting sun shone warmly through the window.

At the table Shikamaru sat quietly, staring into his teamug and occasionally sippping some until Kakashi cleared his throat, clearly wanting to say something. "Now we'll talk about your training. I am sure you will make an excellent ninja, but somehow we'll have to pay your Academy entrance fee. I think the best way to deal with this would be that I paid your fee. That way it would stay between the two of us and it'd be the simplest way to do this. We don't need any bankers complicating the situation." stated the jounin. Shikamaru stared at him silently before his face lit up like candle.

"You would do that?" Shrieked the boy. Then his expression switched back to sad. "But I don't have any money to pay you back..."

The boy was on the verge of tears again, his dream slipping from his hands for the second time. The silver-haired man only smiled. "You could pay me back with your body, you know..." he said, smiling. "Eh? What do you mean, like work for you?" the boy asked, clearly confused. Kakashi's face smeared by a somewhat evil leer. "I guess we could call it work". Shikamaru was even more confused by that statement. He opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent. Kakashi stood up, leaving his untouched teamug on the table. He walked around the table, stopping behind the brunette kid sitting there quietly and thinking. He reached his hand forward, and from behind he pushed it under Shikamaru's shirt, feeling up his torso quickly. "Hmm, and a very nice body you seem to have indeed..."

The boy screamed in surprise, jumping up and tripping over his own feet trying to get away from Kakashi's dextrous hands. When he hit the floor he started scrambling to escape the leering jounin. Shikamaru had almost gotten up when the man moved to stop him. Kakashi grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him onto the sofa, straddling him before the boy could move an inch. The silver-haired man looked down at Shikamaru, grabbing him by his hair again, and pulling the shaking Nara kid up to his face. "Too bad you don't feel like co-operating, because I paid for your fee already, fuckface. You owe me _a lot _of money and as I recall you don't have any. There's a simple solution to the problem, and you know it, sweetie. Now be a good little slut and stay still so that I can collect what's rightfully mine."

Shikamaru felt Kakashi's hot breath on his skin and it was making him sick. He was so terrified he couldn't force a word out of himself. Shikamaru just stared up at the older man, in panic. He was wishing Kakashi'd turn back to the nice sensei he'd been up until now. He gathered enough strength to try to push the much stronger man off of him and scream "Get off you pervert! I'm not paying you back like this! So let me go right now!" The brunette was also twisting hard to get away from the jounin who was still on top of Shikamaru despite all his efforts to get away from the older man.

"I thought I had made this very clear, but let's try once again: you will pay me. You'd never be able to both study at the Academy and work to get the money. So this is _obviously_ the only way. And you can stop your pathetic attempts to make me get off you. I'm a jounin and you are nothing but a pretty little fucktoy. I'm much stronger than you, and I know where your parents and friends live. Do you want me to go break the money out of their kneecaps? I didn't think so. Now if you'd be so kind and accompany me in the bedroom." the silver-haired man panted on Shikamaru, who was now crying for a totally different reason than before. The boy knew he had no other way out of this. Once more he tried to escape, but the older man's muscular arms kept him down. All he had accomplished with his twisting was that he noticed something hard pressing into his thigh. Growling, Kakashi hoisted the utterly terrified boy up and shoved him through his living room and into the bedroom.


	2. insert payback

CH2

Once inside, Shikamaru was thrown on the attacked by the already-hard jounin. The brunette almost managed to get off the bed, but in no time Kakashi had grabbed him by his ankle, pulling the boy harshly onto his back. "**Spread your legs, now.**" Shikamaru had never been this scared. He hadn't even kissed anyone except ****** (he doesn't want to tell who) , and that was only once and it was just because they'd both wanted to know what it was like. Now it looked like his _first time_ would be with someone almost twice his age. And love, trust and mutual pleasure would have nothing to do with it. When he didn't move, Kakashi pried the boy's legs open with his knee. The brunette tried kneeing the jounin _down there _but the silver-haired man grabbed him by his thigh and forced the leg down. He then ripped off Shikamaru's pants in one smooth motion. "Come come, Shika-babe, it's not that bad once you get in the mood, you little slut...I bet you'll be begging for...release... before I'm done with you." Kakashi was leering and he had this weird, lustful look in his eyes. Shikamaru was confused again. Release? What did he mean by that? "I'm already begging you! Release me and I'll go home and we'll forget this ever happened!" tried the boy, but Kakashi burst out laughing. The jounin didn't say anything anymore, just pulled down the boy's boxers and slipped him out of his shirt so quickly Shikamaru didn't have time to fight back. He was now completely naked, and shaking and sobbing beneath Kakashi. The man let his gaze wander over the brunette's body, memorizing every inch of him.

Suddenly Kakashi smashed their lips together, simultaneously grinding his erection into the brunette's thigh. And it was just as good or even better than what he'd imagined. The little one still tasted of tea, but he hadn't reacted to Kakashi's 'sensual' touching the way the jounin had hoped. Shikamaru twisted his head to the side, a pathetic attempt to escape Kakashi's harsh kissing. The silver-head just grabbed his jaw and locked their lips together again. Kakashi felt the hot tears from the boy underneath him fuze into their deep kiss. Still he kept on biting and sucking until the boy's lips were swollen and sore. Kakashi let go of the brunette's quivering jaw and, with an odd glint in his eyes, asked: "Not hard yet? You're obviously _hard_ to please, my sweet young fucktoy. Now let's get that fixed, _babe_" said the silver-headed jounin, poison leaking through his words. Shikamaru was scared so pale his skin was almost white and he looked so frail between the jounin's muscular arms. That only seemed to excite Kakashi even more.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, trying not to feel the wandering hands of his sensei on him. He failed miserably. "Look at me." commanded Kakashi. When the boy refused to open his eyes, the jounin twisted his arm making Shikamaru scream in pain.

"It seems we need to have a little discussion of rules now. First of all, you will do anything I tell you to. Secondly, you tell anyone about our little deal, and I will have you begging for death before I'm done with you. Now the third one is very important to you: the more you do, the better you get paid. Get on top and ride me, that's how you'll get the most money. Now let's...no, wait. There is one more thing. Fail to obey the rules, and you will be punished severely." Having said this, Kakashi let go of his aching arm and quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand thus efficiently stopping any objections. Ravaging the bedside table's top drawer he pulled out a small tube. Opening it, the silver-head gave Shikamaru a quick leer. He spread the weird, clear jelly over three of his fingers and stated: "Stay still, babe, and it won't hurt....**too much.**"

The boy had just enough time to look at what the sensei was doing. He then felt something wet touch his rear. Kakashi held the Nara kid down by his throat and shoved two of his fingers into the boy who tried to scream but couldn't because of Kakashi's strong grip. It didn't hurt as bad as he'd imagined but Shikamaru felt like he'd throw up any second. The silver-haired man continued his administrations, suddenly giving the brunette one of his heart-warming " n_n " smiles. Before Shikamaru had the slightest chance to react, the third finger was pushed in, causing the boy to scream and writhe under Kakashi. When the numbing pain caused Shikamaru to partially pass out, he was brought back by the quick backhand of his sensei. All of a sudden Kakashi decided the boy was prepared enough. He switched their positions, and with his strength it was easy to pull Shikamaru both on top of him and impale the brunette in one swift motion.

To the boy it was all a blur. A sudden light feeling, like being lifted; then pain from something pushing into him; then the sick feeling again. And it got worse every time Kakashi hit some odd spot inside him. Closing his eyes, the brunette clutched his stomach, trying to keep the tea and everything he'd eaten inside. "Open your eyes and move your hips." The voice was strained by raw sexual stimulation and was very demanding. Shikamaru obeyed, scared out of his mind. If this was the normal protocol, what would would the punishment be like? His eyes were locked with Kakashi's. With obvious excitement and euphoria in his gaze the jounin watched as he saw waves of pain ripping through the brown eyes as the boy tried desperately to keep moving. Shikamaru was also trying to stay silent, but small, pained whimpers escaped his lips every now and then.

The silver-head pulled Shikamaru's hands from holding his stomach and made the brunette lean on his muscular chest. That way he was in even deeper than before, and it gave the boy leverage to assist his moving. A sudden urge made Kakashi release the boy's silk soft brown hair from the ponytail he always wore. The sight was nearly enough to make the older man cum. The small, pale body looked almost etherial in the dim room, and his silk-soft tresses landed so smoothly just a little below his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the boy and squeezing him tightly, Kakashi tried holding back his massive orgasm.

But a series of events caused him to fail horribly. First his member started throbbing inside the boy as he was approaching climax. This made Shikamaru let out a pained whine...Hearing that increadibly sexual sound, Kakashi knew he was due exactly then. He slammed "home" once more, and as a result the boy arched his back. Shikamaru also threw his head back, letting out a small scream and cumming into Kakashi's lap. The jounin couldn't stand the pressure of those walls clamping down and spasming around his member. Letting out a pleasured groan he came hard and deep, squeezing the boy against him so hard the brunette couldn't even breathe.

After the climax, he forced the shaking Nara to stay completely still, not allowing him to pull the jounin out. In that position they stayed for quite a while, Kakashi's arms and legs like a cage around the boy, holding him in place. Finally the silver-head allowed Shikamaru to move from the postition. The brunette managed to stand up on his violently shaking legs, but when the boy got up to try and leave, he was harshly yanked back onto the bed. Reaching into the drawer, Kakashi pulled out a small towel, cleaning up the boy and then himself. Shikamaru felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him tightly against the tall, warm body. Kakashi held him there, ignoring the brunette's several attempts to exit during the night. The jounin slept like a guard-dog. Each and every time the boy tried to leave he woke up, forced Shikamaru back into bed and held him so tight the boy had trouble breathing properly. Kakashi told the crying kid over and over again to stop crying and get some sleep.

~Shikamaru couldn't manage to do either one of those.

tbc


	3. insert horror

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch3

The morning after was even worse than Shikamaru had feared for it to be. He'd hoped his sensei would act like nothing had happened. He wanted stupid jokes and mindless chit-chat. But Kakashi had apparrently decided to act like they were _lovers_. Kissing the brunette on the corners of his lips to wake him up, rubbing his naked back suggestively under the covers, burying his face into the boy's neck. All this time whispering fiercely sexual words to the young one who was still pretending to be asleep. His bluff was called when Kakashi suddenly reached down and grabbed the boy's member, tugging it rather harshly. With a scream Shikamaru jumped off the bed, landing on the floor trying to hide both his naked body and the already-present tears. With horror the boy watched from the floor as Kakashi's eyes were darkened by anger.

"Here, boy."

'Oh gods', thought Shikamaru in panic. 'This is bad. Very bad.'

The brunette didn't move and inch, so utterly terrified he was of the jounin's sudden wrath.

"I said **here**! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DISOBEYING ME, BOY!" shouted Kakashi.

Shikamaru slowly got up from the floor. His entire body was trembling rather violently, and the silverette was getting visibly excited by it. However his expression was still as calm as ever, except for his eyes. They were flaming like the fires of hell, making it even scarier for Shikamaru to move any closer to him. But step by step the boy managed to force himself to stand next to the bed. he was wishing he'd never woken up. Or that he would've just let the jounin keep touching him...

Suddenly his trail of thought was cut off by Kakashi, who had grabbed a fistful of silky, brown hair. He yanked it hard enough to throw Shikamaru onto the bed and make him slam into the backboard. "Aaaaaitaiyo!" screamed the boy, clutching his head and sliding into fetal position.

Kakashi just laughed menacingly and started approaching the hurt and terrified child. He wasn't afraid of causing more pain to the boy, and so he forced himself onto him, making sure he used an unnecessarily large amount of strength when he pried the brunette's arms and legs open. Letting out a pained whine, Shikamaru gave up, succumbing to the jounin's far greater powers. He thought he'd get away with less if he just lay still and imagined he was somewhere else. The silverette held the boy still beneath him for a moment, then grabbed him by the brown tresses again, pulling him up to his face. So close Kakashi was practically speaking into the boy's mouth.

"You belong to me and you have nowhere to run, should you be stupid enough to try. No one can protect you from me. I'd thought this would've been obvious, but apparrently not. So here: I have around-the-clock-access to you and your body, whether you're in the mood or not. Also, don't forget; I'm a _jounin_. I have multiple ways to cause you excruciating pain without leaving any visible marks. Keep that in mind next time you feel like disobeying me."

His voice was dangerously low and threatening. Shikamaru was afraid the jounin would show him an example of his skills, but he decided to continue his monologue while hovering above the terrified Nara.

"Not this time, though. I'll let you off easy, but only because you'll be needing all your strength tomorrow for your first day at the Academy. And tell anyone about our little 'agreement' and both you and they will die. You will act normal, especially around me. And as always, whatever I say goes. Now that we've got everything straight for tomorrow, get on your knees and give me a quick fix."

Shikamaru swallowed hard at the jounin's order.

Ignoring his instincts telling him to run and scream, he obeyed his soon-to-be -sensei.

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru thought about a popsicle stick. A sour popsicle shoving it's way down his throat. He tried to escape to the back of his mind, but the man pulling his hair, moaning and eventually spilling his load down his throat wasn't something easy to ignore. Coughing and licking his swollen lips, the boy didn't resist as Kakashi pulled him into the shower.

The water was so warm Shikamaru almost fell asleep under the spray. He probably even would have, if it wasn't for the strong arms of the silverette, wrapped around his small frame and keeping him steady. The child's knees even gave in a little, but suddenly Shikamaru snapped wide awake.

There were two bottles of soap on the rack.

One was a light blue shade and the other one was red.

And it had pictures of smiling strawberries and bubbles.

There was no way the famous copy-nin used it.

If it wasn't for Kakashi, then...

The contents of his stomach almost made a come-back.

'Does this---does this mean he's been....planning all of this... '


	4. insert error

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch4

The water suddenly felt ice-cold. Then Shikamaru felt his entire body go numb. He couldn't even feel the spray or the jounin's arms. All of his muscles tensed, his body was telling him to run run run no matter what. Kakashi of course noticed the sudden change. He looked down to see what was going on, then followed the brown eyes' gaze up to the soap bottle.

"Oh, that...I see you've noticed. Yes...I have been watching you quite a long time now.. Originally I'd planned to wait 'till you were...legal, but by then you surely would've caught someone else's attention. I had no choice, you see. Your own fault for being so sexy" snickered the older man.

The brunette felt sick and doubled over, clutching his stomach. His head was swimming and his thoughts went around in circles. Kakashi – popsicle – soap – me – Academy – money – Kakashi – sex – money - Academy...

The silverette manhandled him back up to give him a quick wash, then carrying the boy back to bed. He seemed to be only half-conscious, so Kakashi decided to leave him there and head for the kitchen.

After making breakfast, Kakashi seated himself on the couch, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee to stay awake through the warm Sunday afternoon. A few hours later a pale face poked through the doorway of the bedroom. It was rather obvious Shikamaru was still in shock. He looked rather queezy, but managed to speak out:

"...nn....Kakashi-sama..where...where are my clothes?" his voice quivered.

Lifting his gaze from the paper he now pretended to read, he smiled rather carnivore-like.

"Why Shika-babe, they're right here. Why don't you come and get them?"

Wiht a silent sigh, the naked boy lowered his head in submission and approached Kakashi. The jounin suddenly grabbed him by his waist and spun him around in the air like fathers do to little girls in princess-dresses. Mid-air he gave the brunette a very Disney-esque kiss. When Kakashi let him down, he noticed the boy was trembling again. He really wasn't used to anything like this, especially if it was with someone twice his age and who had forced him to do.._stuff_... only hours before.

His trembling-reaction caused a displeased frown to appear on Kakashi's face, making the brunette just a little anxious. He grabbed his clothes as soon as the copy-nin released his grip of the little arm, Shikamaru rushed back to the bedroom. There he dressed quickly and tried to sneak out through the living room but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Just as easily he was flipped around and his back was pushed against the door.

"You may leave now. Go home and tell them you slept at my place and also make sure nothing extra slips out. I guess you should be heading back now...Well then, see you tomorrow." said Kakashi cheerfully, kissing the young one once more. In the doorway the jounin gave his ass a quick grab and watched as Shikamaru ran out as fast as he could.

---

Monday came too soon. He'd spent the rest of Sunday sleeping pretty much the entire time. He knew it wasn't quite normal, but he was alone and that felt more important than anything else at the moment. No one was touching him or shouting at him. Shikamaru had told his parents the truth. Or at least some parts of it.

Yes, Kakashi had paid his entrance fee.

Yes, he'd slept at his apartment.

'I was too tired to walk home so late' was the only thing his tired brain came up with.

After forcing down some dinner he went to his room and cried himself to sleep. Apparrently he'd woken up and eaten a ton of ice cream. Not that he had any memory of that, it was the empty packages on the floor and the spoon thrown to the corner that made him think so. The entire night was rather fuzzy but thenagain, so was his mind.

In the morning he struggled to get out of bed, the mental barriers his biggest enemy. Dragging himself to the shower was some of the hardest things he'd ever done. Shikamaru used almost scalding water and scrubbed his skin raw. Realizing he'd soon be late for his first day at the famous Konoha Academy, he stepped out of the shower not feeling the tiniest bit less dirty.

The hours passed ever-so-slowly for him. The brunette spent the entire day trying his best not to run into Kakashi. During the classes he couldn't focus at all, but it was only something about rules and training. He had managed to avoid Kakashi 'till the last hour of school. The only thing left for the new students was meeting the teachers. They walked in one by one when their name was called.

"Umino Iruka."

"Ibiki Morino."

"Mitarashi Anko."

"Hatake Kak"**No!**" screamed Shikamaru suddenly out loud. He clamped his hands over his mouth but it was alredy too late.

The brunette saw pure rage flaming in those stone-cold eyes. The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at him. Although the only stare actually burning through him was Kakashi's.

Shikamaru was rather certain this would be both his first and last day at the Academy.

Not to mention the last one of his life.


	5. insert oxygen

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch5

Inside his head, Shikamaru was screaming.

It took exactly 16 and a half seconds before he managed to form an entire sentence.

"No....no...No way, the famous copy-nin!Our teacher?!!" He managed to squeeze out.

"Why what remarkable enthusiasm! Indeed, the famous copy-nin of Konoha! I take it you admire him, as should every child in Konoha. A great role model for anyone, I might add." the teacher kept rambling on and on about Kakashi's awesomeness.

The brunette thought he'd dodged a bullet there, but feeling Kakashi's intense stare reminded him this was far from being over. A lot more was to come. The boy felt like his lungs were crushing in the huge pressure of anticipation. His chest felt so tight he thought he'd pass out any second. He tried to ease the horrid feeling by taking a deep breath, which proved to be a very bad idea indeed. He couldn't force any air into his lungs. The feeling of suffocation was making him panic.

'I'll choke to death and no one can help me. Not that there could be anything physically wr...'

The brunette's thoughts came to a stop because of a sudden realisation.

He confirmed the thought by looking at Kakashi for a split second. The gentle " n_n "-smile the jounin sent back to him made him sure.

'So this was what he was talking about...no visible marks indeed.' thought the silently suffocating child.

The boy's tiny lungs felt like they were on fire. The corners of lips were turning a little blu-ish. Shikamaru felt a sudden urge to pull _something_ off his throat so that he could breathe, but of course there was nothing there to pull. He was helpless before the jounin's techniques. The young one's entire body was aching, every muscle felt like it was stretching and just about to tear; his bones were like burning hot rubber under his ice-cold skin. And no one seemed to notice. It came clear to the boy that Kakashi's technique worked on two levels; so that the boy wanted to beg for death on the inside, but his horrible, excruciating pain wouldn't show on his outside.

Suddenly Shikamaru was released. The pain was gone, but his brain wasn't functioning at all.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! Pay attention! Now answer the question Hatake-sensei asked you!" shouted the one who had introduced the teachers.

Of course the boy had no idea what he'd been asked. He stayed silent, dropping his gaze to his lap.

"I see. Stay after class, Nara." stated Kakashi quietly.

The boy felt like he'd been punched in his diaphragm. The jounin was absolutely furious. He was hiding it perfectly, but Shikamaru knew better than to trust the fake smile he'd plastered on his face, telling the class they're dismissed for the day. Everyone rushed out leaving him alone with the man Shikamaru 'admired'.

His 'role model'.

He managed to keep an indifferent look on his face 'till everyone was cleared out.

But T´the second he heard the faint 'click' of the classroom door's lock, his expression swtiched to match to what he was feeling; absolute horror. There was nothing that could be done now. He only hoped he'd die quickly without much more pain.


	6. insert punishment

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch6

Kakashi let out a low growl, that of a ravenous beast. He stood completely still, but the boy started backing up. The brunette felt a tiny whimper escape his lips as his heel hit the wall.

"Kakashi-sens..." he started, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"Here, now." his voice was so cold, and so quiet. Shikamaru almost hoped he'd shout to vent some rage, but no. The jounin was saving it all for him. The brunette thought he'd probably never see tomorrow morning, but didn't dare to disobey Kakashi now. He walked over quickly, trying to be good so that he'd survive through the day. Kakashi pushed the brunette onto the floor harshly by his head. Now that it was just the two of them in the whole building, it was rather obvious there would be no more skill-demanding jounin techniques. Kakashi needed to vent some rage.

"On your knees. Take your shirt off. Straighten your back. Hands behind your head."

One by one, Shikamaru followed his instructions, at the same time trying to gain some pity, mercy or anything. Didn't work. His torso was now entirely exposed, and the boy had never before felt so utterly vulnerable. His little ribcage was jerking back and forth violently; he was scared out of breath.

The boy was too busy trying to steady his breathing and pray to every god he could name to notice Kakashi walking around him and taking something out from the little cupboard next to the blackboard. The silverette stopped behind the shaking young one. It was only a second before the first blow, but Shikamaru managed to make out what the man was holding. It was a 1,5 meter long bamboo stick, about two fingers thick. It was also just a little bendy, so that it'd land more painfully. The stick was probably left there to scare the kids straight, but it proved to work rather well in actual use. Too well for the boy.

WHACKHis right side was on fire. Shikamaru let out a pained scream and fell to the floor.

"**UP, WHORE**!" was the only response he got from the jounin. Fighting his mind to get his body up, he tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably.

WHACKLeft side, harder. Scream. The boy hunched over, but managed to hold his hands behind his head by lacing his fingers into the chocolate-brown tressses. It took all of the boy's willpower to straighten his back.

WHACKFront. The brunette felt his vision blur for a few seconds because of the horrid pain burning his abdominal muscles. He was now tugging his hair to keep himself conscious.

WHACKWHACKBack, then left side before Shikamaru could react to the first boy's screams didn't sound human anymore, they were merely animal-like howls of pain.

WHACKA faint 'crack' emitted from his right side; third rib. Shikamaru collapsed and fell unconscious for a second, only to be pulled back when Kakashi walked in front of the trembling boy and yanked him up from the floor by his silky, tangled tresses.

WHACKThe brunette tried to scream, wail or anything to ease the pain, but his throat gave in and he let out a raspy half-moan-half-breath.

WHACK"—kashi...sama...Please..no more...please....kill me."

Because of that the jounin lost it completely.

"**Maybe**WHACK**now**WHACK**you'll**WHACK**learn**WHACK**to**WHACK**con-**WHACK**trol**WHACK**your**-WHACK**self**!"

Kakashi had managed to hold his rage in rather well up to that point. The last words words he shouted at the boy fell to deaf ears – Shikamaru just lay there still and broken face-down on the floor. He wasn't unconscious, but neither did he feel, hear or see anything. The boy, too hurt to actually cry, just let the tears come streaming down his face. His unseeing eyes were half-open like his mouth.

The jounin sat next to him, now calm. He started running his hands through the boy's hair and kissed him gently. On his forehead. Cheek. Nose. Lip. Chin. Neck. A little lick and a bite. Then lower, moving from his collarbone to kiss the swollen flesh of his ribcage which was slowly raising and lowering. Then abs. Belly button. Going lower and lower inch by inch. Getting no response, the silverette helped himself to Shikamaru, pulling off his shorts and boxers and started to stretch him with two fingers. After preparing the young one, he removed his own clothes being careful not to cause further pain to his straining erection, which had been unattended for quite a while now. After rolling Shikamaru's limp body over, the jounin pushed in gradually, savouring the feeling. Inch by inch, 'till he was fully sheathed. Slowly he started pushing in and out, letting out low moans of pleasure and kissing the boy's lower abdomen.

The still body didn't so much as twitch when Kakashi quickened his pace, at the same time trying to hold back from cumming to make it last longer. A few minutes of panting and moaning later, he just couldn't hold on any longer without going insane. Some five-six violent thrusts, and he came deep inside Shikamaru. After riding out the last warm spasms, he pulled out sighing contently.

"...nngh...." When the silverette lifted Shikamaru off the floor and onto his lap, the boy made a small sound, indicating Kakashi he was now almost fully conscious.

"Shh....sleep, Shika-babe...I'm here to protect you... I love you, baby." the jounin cooed, holding the small, frail body tightly against his chest.

"Kimi wo mamoritai yo

zutto hanasanai yo

ima nara sunao ni ieru

…kimi ga suki.

Zutto suki.

Kimi ga suki." the jounin sang quietly into the boy's ear. His warm breath and lips brushed the young one's ear, making the boy feel sick.

Shikamaru would have rather taken another beating than be held by and to hear those poisonous words from Kakashi.

'Kimi ga suki.'


	7. insert hurt

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch7

There they stayed as seconds ticked away into eternity, silence surrounding the notes slipping off Kakashi's lips and onto the boy. The quiet song reached it's end, but started again as soon as the jounin drew a deep breath and let out a sigh. Over and over again, the same song. He was running his fingers through the young ones hair, admiring the frail body which lay unmoving on his lap. The boy's shallow, pained breathing against Kakashi's neck proved he was alive.

An hour later, as the afternoon sun was setting, Shikamaru finally moved. He tried to get out of the jounin's arms but all he managed to do was put his tiny hands against the older man's smooth chest. Kakashi didn't even feel that the boy was trying desperately to push him; just the warm, shaking hands against his skin.

With a gentle smile on his face, the jounin lifted the boy onto the floor, and the brunette started crawling away from Kakashi as soon as he let go. The silverette watched as the boy made his way, all the while cum dripping from the young one's ass. Every few feet the boy's hands gave in and he collapsed onto the cold floor, but he got up every time, continuing his slow battle to crawl away from the jounin. Kakashi just ignored the brunette, and got up to dress himself. He didn't have any reason to hurry; there was no way the young one could get far from him. Finally he zipped up his jounin vest and turned around – only to see he was alone in the classroom.

Cursing quietly to himself, he rushed out into the dim hallway. He looked left – nothing. Then right – nothing. It as if like the boy had disappeared into thin air. The entire building was so silent Kakashi heard his own heartbeat thumping louder and louder every passing second he stood there.

"Shika...baby, where are you? Come out, I promise I'll take you home now..." He tried, but there was no response. Except his own bloodpressure raising.

However only a few meters away there was a broken little body hiding behind the teacher's desk. Shikamaru was holding his breath and looking carefully around the corner of the desk. He only saw Kakashi's back as the man was exiting the room. He was almost outside, still in the doorway but his other foot was already in the hallway; the jounin was clearly leaving. Shikamaru was so scared of getting another beating, but still he didn't move a muscle when the silverette called for him. But if he came out now he would probably get away with less torture, reminded the adult part of his brain. The childish part, though, had a better offer: If he'd keep quiet, he wouldn't be found – therefore no torture at all.

Kakashi was starting to panic a little. He'd started striding down the hallway as fast as possible. What if he didn't find the boy? What if someone else did? How the fuck could he explain the two of them being alone – then the boy being found naked with semen drip--- He paused his line of thought mid-sentence. Shikamaru was still in the classroom. There was no cum on the floor in the hallway. The jounin turned around vigorously, breaking into a light jog as he made his way back to where he came from. Just as he was about to enter, he paused and calmed himself. This was a great opportunity to test whether the boy had learned anything.

Shikamaru was determined not to let his adult-brain take control. Hugging his knees tightly, the brunette let a silent tear slide down his cheek. Was it too late? Would Kakashi still punish him if he came out now? he couldn't control himself anymore. A quiet sob escaped his lips. Shikamaru didn't know if his sensei had heard it, but on the other hand, he didn't care. It hurt everywhere and his mind was tearing him apart internally. Something inside him broke. He was just so tired...tired of everything...Letting go of his knees, Shikamaru collapsed onto the floor. In a few seconds, there was Kakashi. Standing next to him. Clearly not satisfied.

"...nnngh....please...just let me die.." he managed to get out as the jounin gently slid his hands down the boy's bare chest and swollen ribcage. If it wasn't for Kakashi's healing jutsu, Shikamaru would've gotten his wish.

But there was no way the jounin would let go of him now.


	8. insert art

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch8

It was a surprise even to himself, but Shikamaru woke up in some dark place. At first he thought he was free: no more pain, no more...anything he'd been through...;but once again his careful enthusiasm proved useless as he saw some light reaching under the door. The brunette managed to lift his torso off the mattress and do some damage inspection in the little light the room contained. Lowering the covers, he forced his chocolate-coloured eyes to look down at himself. He was extremely surprised to find there were no marks on him. The boy also poked his chest a few times to test whether he'd been only cured on the outside. There was still just a little pain but it was mostly because his body still believed he should be hurting.

Shikamaru moved to get up; slowly and carefully, cringing when his warm, naked feet landed on the cool floorboards. As the boy managed to stand, he noticed he wasn't completely naked – he was wearing some old t-shirt which was like a tent on his tiny body. Up to that moment, Shikamaru hadn't even paid interest in his whereabouts. Being alone was what mattered to him the most. Only seconds later a too-familiar scent reached his nose, reveiling him he was indeed at the jounin's apartment once again...wearing no pants and only Kakashi's t-shirt. He didn't even want to guess what had been done to him earlier – sometimes being unconscious isn't such a bad thing, he thought. The boy shook his head to get rid of some unpleasant images, and walked towards the door.

He opened it just a little and peeked through the slit of light. Seeing an empty slice of room, he padded into the kitchen, at the same time looking over his shoulder in case Kakashi was mad at him for hiding...today? Yesterday? The boy realised he had no idea what time or day it was. As he reached the table, he noted a pile of sandwiches, a mug full of steaming hot chocolate and a note.

"Eat, baby. Gone out; hid ur clother so stay in, luv.

B back later. you remember yesterday? so behave"

Shikamaru's breath hitched just a little when he read the last sentences. Cold shivers ran up and down his spine, but he chose to ignore them as his stomach demanded his attention loudly. Sighing, he picked up a sandwich and took a bite. Finishing the first one within seconds, he took a long sip of the chocolate, savouring the almost sickening-sweet flavour of whipped cream, melted white chocolate, coco flakes and ice cream. 'mmm...he's treating me like some damn six-year-old...but this is seriously good' he thought vaguely, taking another sip and grabbing a sandwich.

After finishing a few more, he entered the livingroom and lay himself on the sofa; realizing he had been so hungry he had no idea what kind of sandwiches he'd eaten. Sighing quietly, he ran his fingers through the silky tresses and closed his eyes, trying to relax. After failing several attempts to banish the dark thoughts plaguing his mind, he gave up and decided to stay awake then. The boy grabbed some book Kakashi was in the middle of. It proved to be a chakra control manual, but when he opened it where the bookmark was, something fell out. Some photographs, he saw immediately. Fascinated, he leaned down to pick them up, but as soon as he glaced at them, the brunette felt a heavy lump form in his throat and drop down into his stomach. They were hazy pictures of someone nak--- Shikamaru realized he was staring at himself there, naked on the bed: sprawled there like a broken toy...and there were many. He was in a different position in each one, but didn't care to examine them thoroughly.

Doubling over, he clutched his stomach and dry-heaved, tasting the over-sweet hot chocolate again as gull-mixed-with-saliva dripped down onto the floor from his open mouth.

He didn't have time to quiet down his instincts, and so the split second he felt the hot breath against the naked part of his neck, he spun around so fast he tripped over his feet trying to run at the same time. Shikamaru was lying on his back, leaning on his little arms as the jounin stood there looking down at him. Kakashi steppped closer and bent over, efficiently closing the distance between him and the trembling boy on the floor.

"Good to see you up, hun. Oh...I also see you've found my... works of art." the jounin whispered, his face only inches away from the boy's.

"But..why...I don't want to..Please..burn them, please.." tried Shikamaru, making the silver-headed man laugh out loud.

"Have you forgotten our little conversation? I can do anything I want to with you. You are mine to use as I see fit. Oh, I just couldn't resist the temptation and as I recall you didn't argue, not once... Or do you have something you'd like to say?" the jounin was once again switching from mood to another. Shikamaru knew this was the dangerous phase – the silverette was looking for any possible excuse to have his way with him and not lessen his debt, like each and every time so far. Soon to follow would be the hardest part – not giving him any.

'Must not disobey. I will behave.' was the only thing the boy allowed himself to think about.

Shiakamaru swallowed a rather poisonous response to the jounin's comment and kept quiet.

He didn't move when Kakashi suddenly reached down and stroked his cheek. He stayed silent when the jounin put his hands on either side of the boy's face and gave him a deep kiss, with tongues involved. When he felt those warm hands push the over-sized t-shirt up to his waist; then stroking and petting him none too gently, Shikamaru twitched a little but forced himself to let Kakashi continue. To anyone not familiar with the situation, the whole setting would've looked like lovers sharing a moment of passion. How very deceitful looks can prove to be.

Shikamaru was biting back bitter tears and the jounin was not making it easy for him. He'd moved on to suck dark posession marks on the boy's frail neck, making small moans of pleasure while using his hands to get a good feel of the young one's body. Kakashi was testing the boy's obedience, but as he felt himself grow harder in some places more than others, he decided he would let the young one gain some easy profit tonight. Letting out a satisfied groan, he hoisted the Nara child up by his arm and pulled the boy into the bedroom.

"We'll have fun tonight, I can promise you that...Now, do you want to do it the hard way or the easy way? Remember what I told you about making money, babe?" his words were a blur to Shikamaru. The boy focused on mentally preparing himself as Kakashi continued his sexual monologue and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. Shikamaru was feeling nauscious. Tonight he'd be selling his body to his sensei for the first time and actually gain profit. Up to this point he'd just gone along with it, but tonight he'd have to take act like it was something he enjoyed..and wanted...

But how much worse can it get, he thought bitterly.

Kakashi watched with a lustful expression as the young one started towards the bed, visibly on the verge of tears and scared. The jounin moved to lie on his back, forcing the boy to straddle him like it was something he wanted to do. With shaking hands, Shikamaru slowly unbuttoned the silverette's shirt and leaned on the smooth chest to gain some time to close his mind completely. He was trying so hard not to think about what he was doing and even more so, with whom he was doing it. But as soon as the boy could manage to get lost in his thoughts, the jounin brought him back by starting to remove Shikamaru's clothing. Slowly, he lifted his large shirt over the brunette's head. A lecherous smile spread onto Kakashi's face as he noticed the boy wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Oh, interesting...so you decided to get it on with me as soon as I walked through the door, right? Not wearing any underwear, you've got to know how that turns me on...Were you planning on having some in the livingroom?" Kakashi was whispering, his voice low and seductive, his hot breath tickling the boy's ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin.

"...ngh...you didn't leave m..." Shikamaru silenced himself mid-sentence, hoping he hadn't even started.

"---what was that?" the jounin asked, his voice a bit tight with ill-hidden anger.

"nn...noth..nothing, Kakashi-sama...let's just..." the boy managed to force out, before quickly continuing his task of removing the rest of the older man's clothing.

Finally he succeeded and stared at the wall while taking the jounin's member into his hands and rubbing it slowly, trying to think about sausages or tentacles or anything at all. Suddenly a thought hit him out of the blue, making him even more scared. He wasn't prepared. Kakashi was clearly ready to put it in, but he hadn't done anything to make it..easier for the brunette.

Apparrently he could see what the boy was so worried about, because the jounin took the boy's hands off his throbbing hard member and placed them onto the boy's smaller one.

"If you want preparation, you'd better do it yourself. And fast." Kakashi smiled and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, where a trail of dried and now new tears had already formed.


	9. insert surprise

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch9

Kakashi had done it. He'd actually managed to find a new way of making the boy hurt even worse; make him feel more disgusted and more broken inside. The young one knew he had no choice. Should he want to be able to walk tomorrow, it was the only option. With shaking hands the boy touched himself carefully, feeling nauscious under the intense stare if his sensei. A wave of disgust spread through him...or was it pleasure? He couldn't tell the difference. Maybe if he was alone and felt like doing it...he tried to ignore the staring jounin, thinking he was alone; the exact opposite of the usual, when the person is alone and thinks about being with someone. But this was no usual situation.

He watched for a while as the boy touched himself like it was a poisonous snake. After a small while Kakashi decided to take things into his own hands once again. The jounin grabbed the boy's hand and forced it around the little member, tugging it rather harshly

"Do that. Just continue like that."

Shikamaru started moving his hand along his own shaft, squeezing it just a little. A little whimper escaped his lips as a tight feeling in his chest started making him uncomfortable. He continued moving his hand, trying hard not to feel anything.

"Shika-babe...get into it. Enjoy a little. Let me hear you _moan_." the silverette's voice was thick with lust. As the boy started letting out tiny sounds, Kakashi took his other hand; reaching into the drawer, then squeezing the small tube he'd taken from there and spreading lube onto three of the brunette's fingers.

"Work them in. One by one or three at a time, but make it fast. If time runs out, I'll finish the job – and there will most definitely be no fingers."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and his breathing turned heavier.

"...nngh...." tiny moans slipped out occasionally, but he knew he'd have to prepare himself for what was sure to come soon. Pushing one lube-slick finger inside himself, the boy felt awful again. It had started to feel just a little bit good, but now it was just disgusting. His mind was screaming, but his hands kept moving, and Kakashi's breathing turned into panting and his eyes were clouded by pure, animal-like lust. He'd had enough of waiting, Shikamaru realized. He quickly tried to stretch himself, but it was too late. The jounin spread a generous amount of lube onto himself and moved to lean his back against the bed's backboard

"Now get here and ride me, my dirty little slut. Show me how much you want it."

Reluctantly, the boy climbed on top of him, not yet penetrating himself onto his sensei. But Kakashi, being as impatient as always, grabbed the brunette's slim hips and impaled him from below.

"....nnnngh....nnn..nhh..." Shikamaru let out a series of pained whimpers, reaching out and grabbing Kakashi's arm by instinct. He looked up into the grey-blue-and-sharingan-pools pleadingly, but to no avail. The jounin's half-lidded eyes were fixed onto the boy's wide open ones; he was clearly enjoying himself but also expecting Shikamaru to start moving. Moving his hands to lean on Kakashi's chest, the boy lowered his head and the jounin felt hot tears fall onto his abs. The silverette gently put his hands on the young one's waist, causing Shikamaru to look up in surprise.

"How very beautiful you are, my Shika....especially when you're suffering." the jounin's voice was soft and gentle, but very much less gently he started moving the boy. His pace was far too fast for Shikamaru, who tried to pry the hands moving him off his waist while begging the jounin for mercy.

"Please, Kakashi-sama...stop, it hurts too m.......I can't...no...please....."

"Well, do it yourself then...." leered Kakashi, lowering his hands onto the boy's member. He started touching him just right, squeezing it lightly while pulling and slowly rubbing the sensitive tip. Shikamaru couldn't help himself; his body was reacting against his own will, making him rock his hips and moan out loud. He hadn't even noticed it himself – Kakashi's victorious grin had told him enough. Shikamaru hated himself for reacting that way..but Kakashi would never let him know it's just the body's natural reaction and has nothing to do with wanting it. Instead, he chose to fan the boy's internal flames of shame and insecurity.

"Oh, you seem to be enjoying yourself very much indeed...you're a little slut and you know it. You love these things I do to you..." he panted into the boy's ear, making him cry harder.

The jounin laughed out loud at his reaction and started moving his hand faster and with more pressure, causing Shikamaru to let out a little scream-moan and rock his hips faster. Kakashi felt like exploding, so he grabbed the young one's hips and lifted the boy just a little. With five-six violent thrusts upwards, he finished and so did Shikamaru, cumming with a small scream of both pleasure and shame. As soon as his post-orgasm-fuzzy mind cleared up a little, every bit of pleasure disappeared or switched to even deeper shame.

He was so embarrassed of what he'd done; acted exactly like some whore wanting to pleasure Kakashi...be pleasured when he touched him, take him without sufficient preparation and manage to cum and moan his name... The jounin had clearly noticed he boy's feelings and pulled out slowly, whispering loving words into his ear. The silverette pulled Shikamaru against him, hugging the tired, trembling body gently. Silent tears slid down Shikamaru's cheeks and he felt like throwing as quiet minutes passed, the boy's heartbeat slowed down and his breathing grew steady. When Kakashi was sure the young one was asleep, he wiped the remains of tears off the brunette's little face. Pulling the covers on both of them, he felt Shikamaru stir a little from his sleep, but the jounin stroked his hair and rubbed his back reassuringly.

Hours later Shikamaru woke up to a rapidly cooling evening. Kakashi was still asleep, but he was holding the boy by his waist. Shikamaru carefully pried the strong arms off him, tucking the jounin in so that he'd not wake because of the sudden loss of the other's warm body. The whole operation took about ten minutes, but it proved to be worth it because now he was free for a while at least. His joy however ended quickly, as he noticed a note pinned onto the backborad of the bed.

"U made good money last night, luv.

Go shower and then U can go home if U want 2.

C U tomorrow...got a surprise 4 U, baby."

Shikamaru threw the note on the floor and padded quietly into the bathroom as images of last night kept flashing through his mind. He didn't even notice he was already showering before the familiar scent of strawberries reached his nose. He shuddered at the scent, but managed to scrub himself too hard again, causing his skin to go red and start aching. Suddenly Shikamaru turned the water off, sitting on the shower floor and leaning against the cold tiles. There he stayed completely still, his breathing slowing down to almost unnoticeable, and his chocolaty eyes growing unfocused.

Half an hour later, he woke up from his trance – freezing cold. His fingers completely numb and the tips just a little blu-ish, wet hair sticking onto his chest; and his skin so cold he couldn't feel anything. Slowly and carefully he got up and turned the water back on to warm himself a little. Realizing he'd have to exit quickly, he jumped out of the shower and dried himself hastily, rushing naked into the livingroom – anything to get out before Kakashi woke up.

Back home the rest of the evening went just like before. His parents asked him where he'd been, Shikamaru told them about staying at Kakashi's place to train a little more, and his mother hugged him and his father ruffled his hair, both so proud of their hard-working ninja-to-be. After a minute of 'family time' the brunette locked himself in his room, hiding under the covers and crying himself to sleep. He'd have horrible nightmares which he couldn't remember when he woke up, and in the morning there would be several empty ice cream packages on the floor – Shikamaru having no memories of devouring the contents.

Once again morning proved to be no friend but foe, forcing the young one to get up and cheerfully rush to the kitchen. He grabbed some breakfast before running off to school as his proud parents smiled while holding hands and watched their son grow before their eyes.

The entire school day passed without Shikamaru seeing the silverette anywhere. In the afternoon the boy dared to hope he'd fallen ill and would be lying in his cum-stained bed and suffering. On his way home Shikamaru took the long route, enjoying the last few days of the warm autumn. When he arrived at his house, he opened the door only to find Kakashi shaking hands with his parents and all of them had great big smiles on their faces. He felt his stomache drop half a meter, but he managed to wheeze out:

"Hatake-sensei...what're..what're you doing here?", his voice shaking just a little.

His father was really excited.

"You'll never guess what, Shikamaru... And once again, thank you, Hatake-sensei, thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity! This is something our son will definitely never forget. Thank you...Oh, Shikamaru, you'll be moving in with the famous copy-nin of Konoha! He'll train you to be the greatest ninja of all! We've already moved your things ov...."

Shikamaru didn't even blink as he hit the floor, already unconscious.


	10. insert remission

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch10

Returning to the light slowly, Shikamaru first felt strong arms carrying his body. He opened his eyes, blinking rather owlishly as his mind started attaching bits and pieces together to find the reason for losing consciousness. With reaching the last moments before darkness surrounded him, came the harsh realization of his parents' and Kakashi's agreement. Shikamaru almost passed out again, his mind desperately trying to escape both reality and the absolute horror awakening within him. However when the young one was almost completely enveloped in blissful non-awareness, the silverette carrying him grabbed a fistful of silky cocoa-coloured hair and yanked his head back _hard_. Kakashi then leaned down to speak onto the boy's quivering lips while walking back to the apartment through a small forest.

"So...quite a show you decided to give your parents, huh? Took me a while to convince them you were just overloaded by joy, but thank your gods they're such gullible fools. But the way you acted will not be forgiven just because you behaved so well last night... Remember, last night, when I touched you. And you were moaning. And how you were such a dirty little slut. And how you cried _my_ name out loud. And how you came all over my chest...Remember that, baby?"

Kakashi punctuated every sentence with a small kiss on the young one's jounin was grinning like a lunatic as Shikamaru's eyes were clouded by tears because of shame and Kakashi's mental tears, to which he'd gotten so used to, started falling and Kakashi apparrently made it his goal to lick off each and every one of them. He just loved the disgusted shudders that made the small body shake violently in his muscular arms.

Planting small butterfly kisses all over the boy's lips, he released the young one's hair. The jounin hastily sucked on three fingers of his own, replacing lubricate with saliva, and then slipped his hand inside the brunette's shorts. Shikamaru's eyes snapped wide open as he felt two spit-slick fingers push into him. His mouth opened up to a silent scream, but Kakashi forced the fingers in deeper, starting to stretch the boy with unnecessary strength.

"Please...stop, please, it hurts too much...Forgive me please I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he cried, begging the silverette to to have some mercy, not even aware of what he was apologizing for.

"Not as sorry as you will be." A third finger was pushed in, causing Shikamaru to twist his body and try to push the jounin away by instinct. He was easily kept still by Kakashi, and they were quickly approaching Kakashi's place. Soon they'd go in and he'd be punished again...no escape, fucked 'till he couldn't walk, beaten half to death and cured only to be fucked and beaten again. Shikamaru was scared and desperate; knowing what was sure to come didn't help at all.

Before long, Kakashi pulled his fingers out of the crying boy and walked out of the woods, now carrying him with both hands. The jounin pushed the door open with his foot, carrying Shikamaru through the apartment and straight into the bedroom. He threw the young one onto the floor and quickly ripped any little the boy was wearing. The jounin left his own clothes on, only pulling off his belt. Dropping it next to the boy, Kakashi dragged the bedside drawer-chest to the center of the room.

"Lie down on your stomach, baby. I promise this'll be good...not for you, though."

When Shikamaru couldn't gather enough willpower to lift his naked body off the floor, the jounin pulled him up by his little arm and threw him onto the drawer-chest none too gently. Kakashi picked up his belt and approached the boy lying on his stomach. There was a whipping sound when the belt circled in the air and then came crashing down on Shikamaru's naked back. The boy screamed in pain as he felt skin tear. Kakashi leaned down and licked off the small amount of blood seeping through the raw skin, hearing the brunette let out a quiet whimper.

"If only you'd behaved..." hinted Kakashi quietly.

The belt came again, attacking the defenceless skin.

"ghhh...aahh!" cried the boy, panicking when he saw the jounin's hand raise again.

"I'm so sorry please nomoreKakashi-samaaahh!" The belt rose again, like a serpent ready to strike. And strike it did. Six lashes, one after another leaving a red trail in their wake; the pain unbearable. His speech was slurring, the pain was repeated too quickly and his brain couldn't handle it. Shikamaru interrupted his monologue of begging by screaming as the belt tore his skin.

"noAAahhh...I...pleaseNNHhhdon'tpleaseHYAaaastopI'msoNHAAaaasorryforgivemeNHhhhh pleaseI'msorryI'mGhhh....nhh...." his screams died down to slow, ragged breathing.

Kakashi licked the raw skin gently, planting kisses between the boy's trembling shoulder blades.

"...forgive me......." whispered the boy. The jounin slowly stroked his back, making the torn skin hurt even worse.

After a few moments, the jounin's low, threatening voice punctured the silence.

"I'll heel you if you say you love me."


	11. insert witness

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch11

Screwing his eyes shut, Shikamaru concentrated on breathing instead answering the jounin.

"So...Shika-babe? What do you say? Three words, and no more pain. I might even not fuck you tonight...." he kept persuading the boy. Kakashi was determined to make the brunette _his_; Shikamaru would love him, belong to him, beg him, make love to him and kiss him - only him. However the silence continued, until the silverette had had enough of the boy's disobedience. He grabbed his belt again, putting the long part through the buckle; Shikamaru watched in horror as the thing was starting to look quite a lot like a leash. Kakashi slipped hoop over the boy's little head and tightened it to fit the small throat. The left-over long part he wrapped around his own fist and left some 20 centimetres for the boy to move.

It was easy for the jounin to control him now; Shikamaru would be strangled if he tried something stupid. Of course he wouldn't _ kill_ the boy: he'd just teach him. 'That's what a sensei's supposed to do' thought Kakashi, making excuses for himself to take his carnal lust out on the defenseless child. The silverette pulled Shikamaru up by the leash, making him choke a little just to show him exactly how well the collar-part worked. Fuzing their lips together in a deep kiss, Kakashi felt the boy whimper into his mouth. The jounin released the small lips from his fierce kiss, pulling Shikamaru further up so that his lips were touching the young one's ear.

"...I'll still heel you if you say it. But now I'm going to have to fuck you or you'll never learn. But it can either be quite nice or _very_ painful. You know, strangulation sex is only fun for the one who's not choking" Kakashi's breathing was turning heavier as he whispered such sexual words to the boy, and feeling the young one's pained body tense against his. Getting no verbal response from Shikamaru, he yanked the young one down using the belt and lots of force, at the same time prying the brunette's legs open with his knee. The boy made a gagging sound as the belt tightened around his trachea, and the sudden loss of air made the him separate from his senses for a moment. Shikamaru thought he felt a 'thud' when his body hit the mattress, and he was quite sure he'd heard himself whine as his beaten-raw back scrubbed against the covers. Shikamaru's senses started reattaching themselves just as the jounin's hand was returning from a drawer, holding the familiar tube of lubricant. And even though Kakashi had prepared him a little on their way to his place, the young one still wailed when he felt the jounin's lube-slick member pushing into him. The silverette set a steady pace, as to show Shikamaru they had all the time in the world, and there wasn't much the boy could do to fight back as Kakashi held him in place with the leash.

There was a special spot inside the boy, one that Kakashi knew made the young one scream; and he knew just how to hit it with each and every thrust. Even if Shikamaru hated it, his body did as nature had programmed it to, much to Kakashi's pleasure. The boy wasn't whining about his back anymore; all pain was now forgotten with the promise of release. Kakashi was picking up speed and the brunette had a hard time trying to control himself. His body was reacting to the raw stimulus, and odd, sickening waves of pleasure were coursing through him. Kakashi, noticing the young one's walls tightening around him, slowed down considerably. He started dragging his member in and out slowly, yet still drilling brutally onto Shikamaru's special spot with every thrust. Unconsciously the young one started moving his hips to reach his peak, but Kakashi tightened the leash some more and used his other hand to hold the boy's hips down. The jounin decided to test his new way of punishing the brunette. Shikamaru's eyes were only half-open, and so was his mouth. He was in a helpless state, and only release would return him back to normal now.

"...nnnh...Ka----ah-kakashi-sama, please...ngh....let me....ah...please...." uttered Shikamaru, not even able to form complete sentences anymore.

"No." Kakashi didn't have trouble holding himself back; as a jounin he had almost perfect self-control. He could carry this on long enough for the boy to lose his mind, but the silverette only wanted one thing: complete, hegemonic dominance over the young one. To make him say the words that would chain him down for Kakashi to enjoy.

Even though he was on the verge of passing out because of denied release, Shikamaru knew exactly what he had to say if he ever wanted to peak. Kakashi was still after those three words. The boy felt sick just thinking about saying them to him, even when he had a hard time forming an actual thought. He was so close to his limit but Kakashi wouldn't let him cum; the jounin watched with a sadistic smirk displayed on his face as the boy was moaning and whimpering against his own will. The hot walls around him were biting down on the jounin's member as Shikamaru's body was trying to suck him in to finally reach his orgasm; and Kakashi stopped moving altogether. He knew it was down to one final thrust and the boy would cum no matter what he did. The silverette pulled out almost completely, making Shikamaru's breath hitch. It was the only sign he was still conscious.

"Tell me you love me." Kakashi was almost certain the boy was enough out of it to finally say it.

"....I lo....nnngh....I love y...." but the jounin's self-control caved in just before the last, most important letters came out. Kakashi watched in slow motion as his own hips suddenly thrust forwards, hitting Shikamaru dead right on the spot and making him cum with a scream. The silverette couldn't help but come hard and deep inside the young one, letting out a low growl. He was furious with himself for letting his body betray him in such a primitive way. And he knew exactly who to take his rage out on. And he had all the time in the world to do it.

After a few months of joined accommodation, they'd developed a rut. Every weekday the jounin would wake Shikamaru up and start the day with something 'fun'. Then he'd leave for school and the boy would follow an hour later. The brunette did well in school, but was making only adequate grades in ever class due to his interest in making things easy. However in Kakashi's class he was doing far better than anyone; fear-driven, he didn't want to give the jounin reasons to punish him more. They'd get to Kakashi's place an hour after one another, the silverette having a drink in town with Umino-sensei after school. Shikamaru would go straight 'home' and mentally try to prepare himself for what was certain to follow; what always followed. Kakashi would come about an hour later, feeling mellow after relaxing with his friend and colleague, and he was sure to be 'in the mood'. Some nights the brunette would try to lessen his debt and behave, some nights he just couldn't close his mind and there'd be both mental and physical pain. But whether he was punished or not, he'd cry himself to sleep in Kakashi's arms as the man whispered words of poisonous love to him.

Weekends didn't differ much; there'd still be the sex and the humiliation and punishment if required, but sometimes the jounin would take him out to train. And even if it was just to keep up appearances, Shikamaru felt safer than ever, being on the training field with other people around.

But after the first three months the boy noticed Kakashi was becoming more and more obsessed. He'd take him once in the morning, as soon as they got back from school and then again later in the night. There wasn't much pain left in the actual act, Shikamaru noticed to his own horror. His body was starting to get customed to Kakashi inside him. But still he knew his mind would never get used to it; he hated it still, even after the countless times they'd done it. Also, even if the impaling had gotten easier, Kakashi had numerous other ways of making the young one scream his lungs out and beg for death. And as for the jounin, he thought every tear the boy cried made his pet more beautiful and every scream made him more precious. Soon he couldn't help it; the long school days were becoming painful. He didn't want to be separated from his brunette for seven hours straight. The jounin started making excuses to leave Shikamaru behind after class, locking the door securely and gagging the resisting boy. And once again Kakashi claimed him his property, knowing the young one was cornered and desperate. Still the young one would keep asking whether his debt was paid, but Kakashi never answered him. To the jounin, there was no debt, and never had been – Shikamaru was his, and nothing else mattered.

However one schoolday in the middle of winter changed a lot of things. It was lunch break and Shikamaru had been 'causing distraction' in class, thus once again ending up alone with Kakashi in the empty classroom. The jounin had something new in his twisted mind, and 'new' never meant anything good for Shikamaru. After undressing the boy and raping him with his hungry gaze, the silverette pulled out two pieces of fabric; one to gag the boy, and the other one to blindfold him. Of course Shikamaru tried to pull the blindfold off at once, but Kakashi quickly took off his belt, securing the crying child's hands behind his naked back. After quickly lubing himself, he pushed in gradually, accompanied by a satisfied moan. Kakashi started sliding in and out, groaning and enjoying the twitching, trembling young body around and beneath him.

There was a quiet knock on the door but the jounin was too focused on his pleasure to notice anything. Getting no response from inside, a hand pushed the door open and the owner of that particular hand stepped inside the classroom.

Seconds later, the tan skin around Umino Iruka's horizontal scar blushed a fierce red as he saw his oldest friend and colleague fucking a crying, blindfolded child on the teacher's desk.


	12. insert monster

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch 12

"....Ka-----" started Iruka, but he couldn't force anything else out. The tanned man stood there completely still, he's mouth partially open and eyes plate-sized. Kakashi stopped at once and didn't move an inch to pull himself out. The boy seemed to sense something was wrong even when he hadn't heard the other sensei. He started twisting himself fiercely to free his hands and managed to pull one out of the belt-bind. As soon as the brunette ripped down both the blindfold and the gag, the first thing he registered was Iruka's gaze. The chunin didn't even seem to realize he was staring directly at where the silverette was 'connected' with Shikamaru. His gaze then started moving up the child's body, slowly taking in every square centimeter of the abused skin. There were obvious bruises, cuts and scars _everywhere_. Sure, Kakashi could've heeled him, but he just didn't bother anymore. Iruka's eyes suddenly darted back to the boy's nether areas, where he saw dark lovebites - marks of posession, on his most sensitive place. He began to feel even more nauscious and managed to wheeze out:

"Ka...Kakashi, this is just so...wrong! You are sick! Raping a... a child, and this is obviously not the first time! And for the love of god PULL OUT! Get off of him you---you sick, twisted bastard! What the fuck---what the fuck are you think....I just can't----Why? Why, Kakashi? You could've had anyone and....he's a child... and you...How could y..." his voice started fading as his brain took in the complete horror of the situation. His friend. Many years they'd been best friends and colleagues.

"...rape? What're you talking about, Iruka? He loves this and he knows it. There is nothing wrong with us expressing our love...""For god's sake he's crying! And why the fuck would you need to tie him if he was willing?! Besides, he's twelve years old! There's not village in the entire world where this would be _legal_, not to mention acceptable! And take yourfuckingself out of him!" There were tears of rage running down Iruka's cheeks as he yelled at his former friend. Sighing, Kakashi pulled himself out, leaving the boy a crying, naked heap on the desk. The tanned man rushed over to him, starting to dress him up quickly.

"Hey, 'ruka, what're you doing? You can have a go, but make it quick 'coz the classes start soon and I'm gonna have to take down the sound barriers." suggested Kakashi, not bothering to put on clothes and instead leaning naked on the blackboard. Of course he would never let anyone else sleep with his Shika-babe, but he was trying to cut a deal with Iruka, who'd taken the young one into his arms and started to carry him out bridal-style.

"You sick fuck. I'm...I'm taking him away where you can't get to him. I still can't....why would y...He's a child. He's a goddamn child. What the fuck is wrong with y...no. I can't even look at you. I'm taking him now and you'll never see him again. And I'll make sure you'll be taken away too."

His voice was quiet and raspy; the chunin was still crying over losing his best friend, but he knew he was doing the right thing when he glanced at the broken, silent brunette in his arms.

"...Iruka...I was hoping it'd never come to this, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I _love_ him. I will not allow you to take him. He's mine. Belongs to me. Owes me. Loves me." After pulling on his pants, Kakashi started approaching the chunin menacingly. He walked over to them slowly, so close Shikamaru was squeezed between them. The young one, smelling Kakashi's all-too-familiar scent, leaned his body tightly against Iruka's chest and wetting the sensei's shirt with his tears. The chunin tried to comfort him by stroking his hair, but the young one's body was still trembling.

"Kakashi...Look at him. See how scared he is? He doesn't love you. He's afraid of you. And...what are you talking about....owes you?" he asked the silverette quietly, then whispering something to the boy.

"He got into this fucking academy with my money. He doesn't have anything but himself to pay me with, so I'd call it a fair deal...So why don't you just hand him over and leave us be." Kakashi's voice was becoming low and threatening; it was starting to look more and more obvious to the scarfaced man he wouldn't let Shikamaru go without a fight.

"Step aside, Kakashi. I'm taking him and reporting this to the authorities." Iruka wanted to avoid the fight with a higher rank than him; even more so because Kakashi was his best friend. At least had been.

"I'm afraid I have no choice then; I'll have to take him back myself, whether you want it or not. He's mine. Last chance, 'ruka, what's it gonna be? He's really good, you know..."

"I will not become a monster like a you. And as your former friend I hope they'll give you the death penalty so that you won't have to live with yourself when you come to your senses. Oh, Kakashi....I still don't understand why you'd... but if you want to fight, I guess I have no choice then. I will not have you raping our students – or anyone else for that matter. You are a sick, twisted person and you can't even see that for yourself. Look at the boy once more, just look at him. Can't you feel anything?"

"mmm....oh yes...let's get this over quickly, there're so many things I wanna do with my Shika-babe..."

After watching Kakashi rape the child's partially revealed body with his hungry gaze, Iruka'd had enough. He lowered the boy back onto the teacher's desk, only to turn around and transport him and Kakashi to the training fields. But training was over now. He'd have to save the boy from the thing the jounin had turned into. He'd become both the monster and the Victor Frankenstein.

And stopping him was up to Umino Iruka alone.


	13. insert freedom

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ch13

A bloodied figure exited the training field hours later. His clothes were torn and he was still holding a bloody kunai in his hands. However those hands were completely steady. He'd just killed his best friend and had his warm, salty blood splatter onto his face, but his hands weren't so much as trembling. There were no tears either; his former friend didn't deserve them anymore.

The only thing running through the man's mind was getting to the boy as quickly as possible. He'd been in the classroom all this time, half-naked and scared, held in by the barriers surrounding the place.

A carnivore-like smile spread itself onto Hatake Kakashi's lips as his hands started shifting through the various transportation signs.

To Shikamaru it was all a blur. He had no idea how long he'd been crying in the empty classroom, begging for mercy from some higher force. As time passed, the brunette ran out of tears and his sobs died down. He just lay there silent on his back, listening to his own heartbeat and breathing slow down to almost unnoticeable; too broken to do anything else. This was it. The last stand. If Umino-sensei wouldn't kill Kakashi, the boy would be his forever. No one else would have the slightest chance of ever finding out – and Shikamaru knew his studies at the academy would end now. The jounin would most definitely start to 'home-train' him and that only meant one thing.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear anyone enter. Only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt, the young one jumped when he felt something wet touch his naked thigh – too high. Still his childish hope didn't stop him from praying for the best as he screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth.

"...Umino-...Umino-sensei?" he asked, his voice quivering in the silence.

"No, babe. Better."

Shikamaru passed out instantly, not feeling the blood-slick hand slip into his shorts.

The boy woke up in the evening at Kakashi's place. There was a note on the empty pillow next to him, and like a robot he picked it up and read through it.

"Training fields, getting rid of the nosy dickhead's body.

Shower and be ready."

Shikamaru felt an odd stickyness all over his body. He pulled the covers off looked down at himself - only to see he was covered in blood. There were clear red handprints all over him and especially his nether areas. It looked like the blood had been smeared there, and of course it had been. Kakashi'd been too much in need to find the tube of lubricant and had gone for the next best thing.

Looking at himself, Shikamaru heard a faint snapping sound which felt like it came from within his mind.

He got up from bed.

Walked into the shower.

Scrubbed every inch of his skin 'till it almost bled.

Cleansed himself under the hot spray.

Tied the shower hose into a loop.

Got up onto the sink's edge.

Fit the loop around his tiny neck.

Suddenly feeling his head clear up, he quickly glanced around the shower.

There was the familiar red shampoo bottle on the wrack.

'No more tears' said the smiling strawberry.

"Damn right." said Shikamaru and took the step forward that would set him free.

Forever.

~owari~


	14. insert requiem extra

This is _sick_

don't read it if ur sensitive. or a human being. _'

nothing graphic but still.

Yappari SHIKA-BABE ga suki ~extra~

Not feeling the boy's prescence in the apartment, the jounin had rushed through the rooms accidentally smashing furniture while looking for him. Kakashi stumbled into the bathroom, and froze on the spot when he saw the young one's limp body hang on the loop thrown over the shower-curtain rail. In shock he stared at the naked brunette for a few seconds, but suddenly the look in his eyes changed. The grey-blue-and-sharingan-pools grew a bit foggy, and a gentle, loving smile slowly spread across his lips.

"It's okay, baby...I love you... That's it, just sleep, my love. I'll take care if everything. I love you. I love you." he kept whispering while loosening the loop around the Nara's throat. Shikamaru had already grown a bit cold, but the silverette carried the young one back to the bedroom in his arms. Kissing the boy slowly and softly, he laid the naked child's body on the bed.

"It's okay, baby, I love you...I love you..." the jounin cooed quietly, unzipping his jounin vest and stepping out of his pants.

He didn't mind Shikamaru not moving. Or not breathing.

Kakashi was in a better place now.

Everything was back the way it was supposed to be. Shikamaru made love to him and whispered loving words into his ear – and afterwards he'd go for a few drinks with Iruka, his closest friend.

"Zutto hanasanai yo...

Kimi ga suki.

Zutto suki.

Kimi ga suki" the silverette sang onto the boy's already stiffening lips.

To Kakashi the young one's body was still as warm and soft as always.

And all was well.


End file.
